Vines and Thorns
by mingling moogle
Summary: Spoiler alert. Alois hopes that Claude can hear him singing, wherever he is... Oneshot, Slight Alois/Claude.


**Disclaimer and all that fun stuff… I don't own Alois or Claude. They come from the anime 'Kuroshitsuji II', or 'Black butler II' in English. The song I used also isn't mine: it's called 'Room of Angel' from the game series 'Silent Hill.' Since you are now enlightened and have admirably decided not to sue me - ****let's get right into this!**

X*X*X

**Vines and Thorns **

Most people didn't know this, but Alois could sing. And not just in that fake opera voice anyone could pull off, but real, _pure_ singing. He could also write the most beautiful, touching pieces, but they were never heard by anyone but Claude. He was a good audience, seeing as he was pretty much forced to listen and humor the boy until he was satisfied. Now, though, Claude wouldn't be around to hear 'his master's' voice. Even though Claude was dead, Alois hoped that he would hear him. This particular song was just for him.

To make the situation all melodramatic, as he often found amusement in doing – Alois could have waited 'till night. He could have stood next to Claude's gravestone, illuminated by the silver moon and showed emotions he'd never known he was capable of. But he didn't. The dark… wasn't comforting, to say the least. It brought back a whole load of memories Alois would rather forget, but just couldn't.

So there he was in perfect daylight, which suited him much better, anyway.

Claude adjusted his glasses, same old expression, just out of view from a certain blonde boy…

''You lie, silent there before me,''

''Your tears, they mean nothing to me,''

''The wind, howling at the window,''

''The love, you never gave,''

''I give to you.'' _He's… referring to me? I–_

''Really don't deserve it.'' _I did everything for him – I was his slave!_

''But now, there's nothing you can do,''

''So sleep, in your only memory,''

''Of me, my dearest butler.'' _You disgust me…_

''Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,''

''Goodbye,''

''It was always you that I despised.'' _That – can't be true… he loves me, even now. I'm sure…_

''I don't feel enough for you to cry.'' _But he always cried. Over the most sickening human-like things. He's lying._

''Oh well,''

''Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,''

''Goodbye,''

''Goodbye,''

''Goodbye,''

''Goodbye,''

''So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me.'' _What exactly is he implying with that?_

''Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers?''

''Maybe flying high, in the clouds?'' _The clouds? Is he really that naïve? _

''Perhaps you're happy without me...'' _You can count on that with your ridiculously high priced chess set, __**Your Highness**._

''So many seeds have been sown in this field.'' _His strawberry field again, he was always talking about that._

''And who could sprout up so blessedly?''

''If I had died – I would have never – felt sad at all.'' _Liar. You wouldn't be able to take it. Ha, you can't even face the dark alone._

''You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry'.'' _It seems I just did. But why would you apologize anyway? Didn't I deserve it, in your eyes?_

''Where, is the light – wonder if it's weeping somewhere?'' _It's shining right above your head, you spoiled little brat. You know, the sun? You used to love dancing with me under the sun…_

''Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,''

''Goodbye,''

''It was always you that I despised.'' _He hasn't become bored with this yet?_

''I don't feel enough for you to cry,''

''Oh well,''

''Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.'' _This is beginning to get irritating._

''Goodbye,''

''Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.'' _Really, you can stop anytime now._

''Goodbye,''

''It was always you that I despised_._'' _That's enough!_

''I don't feel enough for you to–''

Gloved hands gripped Alois's shoulders and shook them forcefully to catch his attention. The boy turned at the touch, his eyes widening as a smile crept onto his lips. ''Claude! You're here, you're really here!'' As if trying to confirm what he had just said was true, Alois blinked a few times before breaking into laughter.

_He laughs at the most inappropriate times. He's happy? No asking of what I'm doing here, and alive? No crying like he always did? And that song… he's insane… _

''Yes.'' Alois grinned. ''Yes, I am.''

''Insane?''

''I thought we established that…''

A clearing of the throat. Fake, fake, fake. A fidgety posture that couldn't be comfortable.

Claude wanted to tell Alois to stop moving around - to just stay_ still_!

''I don't forgive you. I don't know if I ever can. But… you know I can't forget you.''

''Do as you please, it is none of my concern anymore.'' For some reason, Claude couldn't bring himself to look into Alois's eyes. Something had changed between them, apart from the obvious. Instead, he set his gaze on the rose in his ex-master's hands.

''I assume that is for me?'' Claude was ready to hold out his palm and receive the flower with no real idea what he would do with it, but the offer wasn't made.

The expression Alois showed then was pretty dead looking, like one of a broken little boy. ''It was. Not anymore, though. I wasn't expecting to actually _see_ you… I think – I might keep it. A memory, you know?'' With that, he turned and walked away until out of sight.

Claude was truly stunned. What had happened to his immature brat of a master? Alois was supposed to beg for his beloved butler to come back with tears stinging his eyes until–

Until _he_ was the one who walked off.

_His soul… has taken a bitter taste…_

X*X*X

**READ THIS IF I'M JUST THAT INTERESTING (despite the fact that it's way too long for you to bother with): Ahem, I thought 'Room of Angel' sounded like it could have been Alois's theme. (Although, now that I think about it, maybe it would have been better for Ciel… I just mess with things, really. Alois's real theme: 'The slightly chipped full moon' is hauntingly beautiful anyway.) **

**This was just filled with ironic stupidity, wasn't it? Claude the Demon getting buried in a cemetery with Alois singing about Angels. And yet – my brain somehow thought it up. Nice goin' brain, honestly.**

** Here's a fun little note: My brother was checking this over with me and misread 'hi****s ex-****master' for – well, you can figure it out.**

** So yeah… what did you think? I really appreciate reviews!**

**Thank you for your precious, precious time :)**


End file.
